


Let Sleeping Guard Puppies Lie.

by Omega696



Series: Little Wonders, Scott and Isaac... [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, M/M, Missing Scene, Puppy!Wolf Fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's back from delivering the take out for his Mom's tea and he's on edge. He tell's Isaac about Danny and the missing Doctors but before he can get further into it Melissa is back and it's almost bed time.</p>
<p>Wait Does Isaac even have a bed time any more? He feels like he has inherited Scott's Bedtime somehow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Sleeping Guard Puppies Lie.

Scott gave Isaac a meaningful look from where he sat on the couch and then nodded towards his Mom. Isaac raised an eyebrow and questioned what on earth Scott was trying to tell him. Scott made a head shake and a see gesture, but Isaac really wasn’t getting it. It had been a long time since he had had to use the secret nonverbal skills that brothers developed, not that he thought of Scott in a brotherly way not at all, or maybe more…

Scott sighed and gave up sinking back into the couch and whatever mindless thing was on TV, Isaac thought it may have been MTV.

Melissa sighed and stood up, she collected her mug and passed behind the couch where she ruffled first Scott’s hair and then Isaac’s. “Mom…" Scott complained and Isaac felt a flutter of warmth in his heart.

"Right boys, it’s a school night and I have work too in the morning. Bed time." She said as she headed towards the door.

Isaac wasnt sure if he had a bed time, but he didnt want to argue with Mrs McCall.

Scott pouted but sighed, he knew it was a hopeless task but said anyway. “But Mom, the show it almost done, can’t we stay up another half hour?"

Melissa shook her head. “No chance Miho, you boys have enough late nights, an early one will do you good. Scoot." She said and made a shooing gesture.

Isaac unfolded himself from the couch where he had been curled up next to Scott and stood up. Scott sighed dramatically, but he too got up and they both headed up stairs.

Heading into Scott’s room Isaac went over to the dresser and pulled out his Pj’s, Scott came in and got his sleep ware out as well. Isaac had what was the guest room as his, but he still had night terrors when he slept on his own, intensified by the Motel experience. Scott had just pulled him into his room one night and they both ended up sleeping in Scott’s bed. Melissa knew, she even made a half drawer Isaac’s for his sleep ware, she never commented, just ruffled his hair and gave him a hug. The rest of his clothing was in his room.

The boys changed with the ease of people who had undressed in locker rooms and wwere soon in their night ware. “What were you trying to tell me?" Isaac asked.

"I’m worried about Mom." Scott told him, and then chewed on his lower lip for a second. “The Darach seems to be targeting Healers. Mom was amazing today, she saved Danny’s life… I’m… I’m worried he’s going to take her." Scott told him, the worry evident on Scott’s features.

Isaac stood there resolute. “What can we do, do you have a plan?"

Scot nodded. “I figure we stand watch, any funny stuff happens we’re right there to protect her and maybe stop the Darach." He told Isaac, laying out his plan.

Isaac nodded his immediate consent. “Of course, lets do it."

Scott blew out a relived breath. “OK we wait till she’s asleep and then sneak in, we take three hours each." He said and Isaac nodded.

Isaac looked at Scott and then had a thought. “I’ll be right back." He told Scott and slipped out the room and down stairs.

Melissa was coming up the stairs at the same time. “Everything ok honey?" She asked the tall teen.

Isaac nodded emphatically. “Yeah, Scott just fancied a snack, I said I would get it."

Melissa shook her head. “Don’t let him boss you around Isaac, he’s big enough to get his own snacks." She said.

Isaac shrugged and gave her a half smile. “I don’t mind. Sides he would never boss me around"

Melissa reached out and ruffled his hair affectionately and Isaac felt that warm squirming feeling that made him happy. “I know you don’t, your a good kid. Don’t be up late." She finished and climbed the rest of the stairs.

Isaac just watched her go, then precoded to the kitchen to get drinks and snacks. Her took them back to Scott’s room and Scott canted his head to the side, puppy like, and gave him a questioning look at his armful.

"Supplies for tonight." Isaac said.

Scott made an impressed expression. “Good thinking!" He told Isaac, and Isaac smiled.

They waited a good half hour listening to Melissa’s heart for it to drop to a sleeping patter. Then as quietly as Werewolves they padded along the hall to the master bedroom. Scott unlatched the door and slowly swung it open. Melissa made a small noise but remained asleep. Quietly the pair snuck in and Isaac settled himself on the floor next to the dresser. Scott took a throw from the chair, it was wooly and thick, and passed it to Isaac while he sat in the chair and settled himself.

Scott gestured to Isaac, he was to sleep first and Scott would take first watch. Isaac handed the snack bowl up to Scott and nodded his consent. He snuggled down into the blanket he had, using it like a pillow and tried to sleep. Nothing was going to get past them.


End file.
